Annie potter
by twinesstar
Summary: harry has a twin sister he never knew about and now shes come to hogwarts in the trios 3rd year with her god father remus lupin.
1. crackers and grilled chease

"Are you ready yet Annie?" Remus called from the door way to my room.

"Almost." I called back to my godfather attempting to stuff a few more books into my carry on bag for the long plane ride to England. We were going by plane instead of magical transportation because fluing, aperating, and using port keys across the ocean could be very risky business.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Remus always told me I had my dads black hair and my mom's green eyes. He said Harry did too, my twin brother who I hadn't seen since we were one - so pretty much never. We would be seeing him at Hogwarts this year since Remus had been offered a job there as defense against the dark arts teacher. That's the only reason we're going back to England we had been living in America for the past twelve years since my parents death. I was exited to go to Hogwarts I had been going to Salem's witches institute in America for the past two years - meaning absolutely no boys, and as a 13 year old I could really care less about boys but I assumed that I would be disappointed when I got to be older.

I walked out of my room with a bulging bag of books earning an amused smile from Remus.

"We are taking every thing you know not just what we bring on the plane." he said jokingly.

"I know I just think that an overnight flight would require at least three books, and if I get bored of those books I have three different ones and if I get bored of those…" I continued until Remus cut me off.

"Why don't we put an enlarging charm on the bag?" he said taking out his wand.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" I demanded. He just laughed and performed the simple spell. "I'm getting more books." I said turning back to my room to clear the bookshelves of all the books on them. I saw Remus roll his eyes at my actions, though I knew he was just happy I wasn't like most children who depended on TV and the computer. So after filling my bag with about 50 books and still having it light as a feather we aperated to the forest just outside the airport. We walked up to the airport and to the gate where our plan would leave from.

"I don't want to get on an airplane Remus." I said as the plane began to unload its passengers.

"Why not Annie?" he asked surprised. I was never scared of anything.

"Well it's just that there so big and they look like they should fall right out of the air." I said fright in my voice.

"The muggles have found a way for it to stay up in the air without magic." he said shaking his head as though the idea was crazier than what muggles thought of magic. "Though if you ask me they probably found out about a witch or wizard and threatened them with exposure if they didn't help them with the air planes." Remus whispered knowing it would make me laugh. It did.

"That's crazy we aren't scared of muggles." I said still laughing, he laughed to.

"Come on we don't want to miss our flight." he said checking his pocket watch. I nodded feebly. "Don't worry Annie, if the plane falls out of the sky I can just conjure parachutes or something like that." this helped a little but I still didn't like the idea of getting on an air plane.

"Annie, look at me." he said, I did. "I promised your mom and dad that I would take care of you if they died, and I would not let anything happen to you, I'd take a spell for you if I had to or as the muggles say I'd take a bullet for you. But the point is I'm not gonna let anything happen to you on that plane it's perfectly safe and muggles do it all the time." I was still not convinced of the whole plane thing but I knew Remus would save me if the plane were crashing he was after all a wizard. So I nodded with a little more strength. He smiled reassuringly and led me towards the plane where he gave the ticket person our tickets, the ticket man smiled at me he must have heard some of the conversation even if he didn't catch the whole thing. I smiled back just a little before following Remus down the long pathway that led to the plane.

We took our seats near the back - I wanted to be closer to the exit at the back, and Remus seamed to agree with the idea - I sat in the window seat and Remus sat in the middle seat next to some guy who neither of us seamed to know. I looked around nervously and very impatiently as we took off into the air. I grew more apprehensive the higher we got. Torn between wanting to look out the window and being to scared to I just looked straight ahead at the seat in front of me. Remus turned to me.

"Why don't you read a book Annie?" he said trying to distract me. I agreed because I really wanted to be distracted. I took out my bag and dug in it for a while trying to find a good book. I finally decided on one of my favorites 'the giver' always a classic. By the time they brought dinner around about three hours latter I was almost finished with the book, I was so into it in fact that Remus had to shake me out of the book literally,

"Hm." I said as he shook me. "oh thank you." I said as Remus passed me my tray of grilled cheese, tomato soup, and crackers. I laughed at the crackers - don't asked why or how but somehow it became an inside joke, so now every time we see or here someone say crackers we crack up - and smiled at the rest of the food. I must have been to deep into my book to notice that they had come around to take orders, so Remus had gotten me my favorite food. I reopened my book and ate my sandwich while I read. After finishing the book two hours latter I opened another one, this time the first hunger games book, and began to read. At about nine I fell asleep on Remus' shoulder. We had gotten on the plane around three in the after noon so we would get to London around two.

I woke up to Remus holding me as he walked off the plane trying not to wake me I thought so I just fluttered back to sleep. The next time I woke up I was in a room I didn't recognize at first then I remembered the pictures of our new house on the internet. This room had been in one of the pictures, plus it had all my stuff from my old room in it so that made me feel better. We would stay here for a few days to get used to the time change before September 1st when I would board the Hogwarts express for the first time. Remus said he was going to aperate after we had a bit of an argument over him being on the train with me. I won.

After waiting three days and pretty much getting used to the time change it was September 1st and I was regretting taking my stuff out of my trunk the day before.

"its got to be here somewhere!" I exclaimed looking under my bed for the fifth time, it was only 8:00 but I was going crazy looking for my dragon hide gloves.

"yes!" I exclaimed from inside my closet under the shelves in it. I should have known not to jerk straight up when I'm under anything - like clothing shelves. "ow!" I muttered loudly as Remus came into the room. I saw him smirk at me when I came up rubbing my head.

"you always did have James' impulses," he looked at the gloves in my hands "and his ability to misplace just about everything in the most strange places." he laughed, I just smiled I liked it when he talked about my parents. It had taken forever to get him to even talk about them, he would always pretend he couldn't hear me or that he had something very important to do at that exact moment. But I finally got him to open up about them when I had had a bad day because people were teasing me about not having parents so he finally told me.

_Flash back_

"_are your parents coming to the open house Annie?" one girl Larisa asked in a falsely innocent tone. "oh that right! They cant! Because you don't have any parents! Their dead aren't they annie?" she laughed and so did the other girls around her, her cronies those jerks didn't care about any thing but them selves. The funny thing was that larisa was the only one who had any brains at all - and even she only had a few - the rest were brain dead and just followed her because she was popular. I just stood there holding back tears, they did this a lot whispering to one another and pointing at me, slipping me rude notes, and passing me in the hallway saying things about my parents loud enough for me to hear. _

"_well?" she said in her self centered voice. "are you going to answer me? Are your parents coming?" luckily I had inherited my dads slick tongue._

"_I think you are ready answered that. Didn't you?" I said fighting back. "now if you will excuse me I need to be getting home." I said walking away from her stunned face. She was never stood up to ever. _

"_don't go to England annie potter!" she shouted at me. I was confused enough by the comment to turn to her._

"_excuse me?" I asked very confused._

"_girls." she said to her cronies. "why don't you let me take care of this alone." they walked off "what do you mean don't go to England?" I asked getting back to the matter at hand._

"_I know what you are annie." I stared at her confused. "you're a witch! But don't worry I'm one to. I know all about you annie. How your parents were killed by voldemort. That your brother harry lives in England. I also have some inside info. See all the death eaters know that old voldys just waiting for the chance to kill harry off. So you better stay clear of them or they will kill you to." she said in a smug voice walking away towards her cronies. I was left stunned. _

_I ran home as fast as I could. By the time I got in the door I was balling my eyes out. How did she know this, when even I didn't. at the time I was only eight so all I had heard of the story was that a bad man had killed off my parents, that was it/_

"_remus!" I called in a shaky voice,_

"_annie? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" he asked in a concerned voice. _

_I hesitated finally I got the courage to say what I needed to say. "who's harry?" his factual expression changed to one of confusion, worry, and a little anger._

"_well… come here annie." he said leading me to the couch where he told me the whole story of my parents and my brother harry, _

_End of flash back_

"now is that every thing or are you missing something else?" Remus asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"no I think that's it." I said smiling. He smiled back and ruffled my hair on the way out.

"don't forget to brush your hair." he reminded me as he walked out the door of my room. I rolled my eyes brushing my hair was useless it wouldn't lie flat no matter how much I brushed it.


	2. my name is annie potter

_Chapter two_

"hurry! Its almost eleven!" I said frantically. Remus just laughed ruffling my hair.

"Annie calm down. Its only 10:40 you have 20 minutes." I sighed. I knew that I was just way to exited to be rational.

"can we hurry anyway?" I asked. "and at least wait on the platform?" he laughed.

"sure," he said smiling. Ok so to say I was a little exited was an understatement, and he was probably happy to see I wasn't taking the fact that we had just left the home I had had for the last 12 years behind us that hard. Remus said something else but I wasn't really paying attention because I had just spotted platforms 9 and 10, the entrance to platform 9 ¾.

"yes! Yes! Yes!" I was jumping up and down in absolute excitement. Remus laughed

"are you exited?" he said.

"can we go now? Please? Please?" I asked with a very pleading voice. He smiled and nodded towards the barrier. I knew what to do because we had secret walls in America to get to the salems institute monorail. So I almost casually leaned against the brick wall pretending to be looking for something in my bag. I slid backwards into the wall arriving on the platform I had always dreamed of. I turned to see Remus walking casually through the barrier. I was so super exited! Finally I was going to Hogwarts! I started loading my bags onto the train, Remus helped me with my large trunk. I took the whicker basket off the trolley and peered in on my pet kitty rocky - Rochelle - she's black and white and for some reason loves to play with rocks - that's where I got the name.

"hey rocky." I said carrying the basket onto the train. Not many people were here yet. Most people would probably come in about 10 minutes. But a few compartments were already taken so I found myself an empty one near the end of the train where not many people were likely to go that far. I rolled my trunk into the compartment and under the seat. I sat rocky on the seat and nearly ran back out to find Remus.

I saw him standing by the train with a happy smile on his face. By this time most people had arrived on the platform, I looked around for the family of red heads Dumbledore had said to look for, Harry would be with them. I spotted them easily - they were hard to miss really - but saw that harry was not among them. I stood puzzling over that for a moment until Remus tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to a redhead man talking to a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

"is that him?" I asked staring. I quickly averted my gave but noticed that I was not the only one who had been staring. I also noticed people staring at me, whispering to each other. When I would catch them looking they would look away fast.

"why are they staring?" I asked.

"remember when I said no one knows about you?" I nodded. "well they don't and they are trying to figure it out." I nodded again.

I gave Remus a hug and walked up the steps to the train waving out the window. The whistle blew, I saw harry following two of his friends onto the train. I quickly made my way to my compartment. I sat down petting rocky while I opened catching fire as I had finished the first one. A few minutes latter I heard foot steps outside the compartment, then the door opened, I looked up from my book to see harry and his two friends in the door way.

"excuse me." the girl said. "do you mind if we sit here?"

"of course not." I said brightly. She looked at me again blinked, and blinked again.

"Hermione?" said a voice from outside. "can we come in?"

"hm. Oh right sorry guys." she said moving from the door way letting the tow boys in. she didn't take her eyes off me for a few minutes while the boys put there stuff up.

"so um?" she started. "are you new?" I could tell she wanted to ask me who I was. But I wanted the boys to notice first. So I just nodded.

"I'm a transfer student from salems witches institute in america." I said not giving to much away.

"well that explains the accent." Ron said still looking through his bag for something. Harry sat down from putting his trunk on the rack. He looked at me for a minute before blinking just like the girl. Hermione wasn't it?

"uh ron?" harry said poking ron in the back.

"what?" he said sitting up. Hermione sort of cocked her head in my general direction. Ron looked at me a minute, shrugged and turned to the other two.

"what?" he said again. The two others smacked their heads. I giggled.

"does she look like anyone we know?" Hermione asked him. He looked at me again.

"oh!" he said startled. We all laughed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind explaining this?" Hermione asked.

"sure, what do you want to know?" I said not knowing where to start.

"how about your name!" ron said. Hermione hit him in the back of the head. "owww!"

"no. its ok." I said. "my name is Annie Potter."

A/N

Sorry this was a bit of a short chapter but I felt this was a good ending point.

Please review I worked very hard on this so I would be very happy if some of you would review.

Thank you to my one reviewer on the first chapter. You totally made my day!


	3. truth or dare

Chapter three

They stared at me for a minute before Ron spoke.

"Really? Your Harry's sister?" he said. I nodded.

"Wait!" Hermione said. "I've never heard about you. How do we know your really Harry's sister?"

"one you've never heard of me because their was a prophecy made about me, that I would have to be hidden kept secret until I was old enough go to wizard school like salems or Hogwarts or I would not survive. Therefore, my parents, lily and James hid me with Remus my godfather when they would go out of the house. When they went to godrics hallow I stayed with Remus, to be protected at another safe house. I did not meet anybody until I was going to kindergarten at age five. When that time came, we were in America and muggles in America had never heard the name Potter. Kind of like if you are in the muggle world no one recognizes you. Well it was like that for a while until this girl Larissa came. She had been a spy for the death eaters, she had told them about me. We had moved straight after that but the death eaters still know about me. I went to salems for two years when I was 11 before Remus was offered the job of defense against the dark arts teacher, and then we moved here. Any other question?" I asked ending my condensed life story. They just sat there looking absolutely shocked.

"So are you twins or are you younger or older?" Ron asked.

"Weren't you listening Ron she said she went to salems for two years when she was 11." Hermione said.

"Oh right." he said

"I can't think of anything else right now but-" she started.

_**Boom**_ the disturbance caused all four of us to shoot up out of our seats and race for the door. When we got out of the compartment, we saw two red haired boys standing in the corridor laughing.

"Good one brother!" they laughed. I then realized that they looked exactly alike. Identical even.

"Fred! George!" another redhead boy shouted.

"Oh look its Percy." said one of the twins.

"You two know better than to set off a stink bomb in the corridor!" he yelled. I saw one of the twins roll his eyes.

"We know Perce and were really sorry." one said not looking sorry at all - though he did look sorry that every one had to endure their brother's rant, (especially him.)

He ranted for a few minutes before he turned around angrily and walked back up the corridor. As soon as he was out of earshot, every one was slapping the twins high fives for setting the stink bomb on the slytherin. They looked proud of themselves.

We walked back to our compartment.

About an hour or so latter Hermione and I went to change into robes.

"So what's it like in america?" Hermione asked. In the hour and a half id known her I could tell she was a bit of a know it all and loved to learn. "I've heard there are lots of ancient wizarding sites."

"To tell you the truth I don't really like history, but I have been to some of the sites on school field trips." I said shrugging.

"oh." she said. I could tell she had been hoping I knew more about the history. We were changed and went back to the boys. It had begun to rain in the last half hour or so, the corridors were filled with thunder and lightning. We came back to see that they too had gotton their robes on. We talked for a few hours more sharing random stories, I even taught them how to play truth or dare.

"So can you explain that one more time?" Ron asked for the 4th time. I sighed.

"We go around the circle, and on your turn you chose another person, and ask them truth or dare? Then if they say truth, you ask them a question, if they say dare you dare them to do something. Got it?" I explained; again.

"I think so. What did you say about chickens?" he was not a good listener.

"We have three chickens each if you don't want to do a dare or tell the truth you use one chicken. Understand it now?"

"Yeah I think so." he said. We played this game for a few hours - some of it resulting in: Ron running up and down the corridors screaming, Harry dancing in the corridors and shoveling his mouth with food and trying to talk, Hermione trying a particularly nasty colored berty bots bean and saying 'that's not funny' very seriously every time she laughed, and me singing the muggle song 'I'm a little teapot' as loudly as I could in the corridors and saying ding every time someone said the word 'yes'.

"That was fun!" Ron said laughing.

"Yes it was." Hermione said

"DING!" I said making them all laugh.

"That's not funny." Hermione said in a falsely serious voice. We all laughed again.

The train started to slow as the rain fell harder and the train grew colder. It lurched to a stop.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said looking worried. I had no idea what was going on. We all looked out the compartment door. The lights went off causing total darkness. We all sat down. We heard the door open. Then a crash.

"Woooow!" came a voice from some ware on the floor.

"Neville!" the three of them cried in delight. I was glad they recognized his voice.

Another small crash.

"Ooof!" came another voice.

"Who's there?" harry asked.

"It's me Ginny." said the voice. "There's something out there I came to find you guys." she said sounding scared. Another thump. The door slowly inched open. This time it was not a student for a gruesome discussing hand petruded into the small compartment.

A/N

Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger. However, I will have another chapter in tomorrow.

Thank you again to my few reviewers. Please review all of you I like your input.

To the reviewer I did have.

alice black21: thank you so much for the comments and ideas I will totally use both of them.

Thanks so much guys

twinesstar.


	4. silver fox

Chapter four

The thing a dementor inched its way into the compartment only lit by the emergency lights in the hallway. We all felt the cold cave in around us Harry took it worst he passed out as the dementor started in for the dreaded dementors kiss. I couldn't stand this they were all looking dreadful. I needed to create a patroness now. If I waited much longer I wouldn't have enough strength to do so and Harry would lose his soul. This forced me to gather my strength to save him.

"hey dementor! Over here!" I yelled I cast a strong fox patroness at it as it turned towards me. The fox charged it down into the corridor. I fell back into the seat drained of all energy I had had.

I stood up a moment latter to get some chocolate from my trunk. I ate a piece and handed out the rest. We all crowded around Harry waiting for him to wake from his unconscious state, when he did he asked what had happened and we told him I handed him a large piece of chocolate as well.

The train had started again so we were there within the next hour. It was still cold and rainy outside so we were soaked before we had even gotten to the carriages. Getting in we shivered together all the way up to the castle, getting out we got soaked; again.

Inside peeves was throwing water balloons. I had heard about peeves from Remus so I wasn't to surprised. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were whisked away by a teacher so I was prepared to wait for them when another teacher came and told me I would be sorted after the first years. I followed him to where the first years were waiting with hagrid and Remus. The man left and I immediately went to Remus to tell him what had happened on the train ride.

"I'm proud of you for a good strong patroness!" he said hugging my sopping shoulders. "you'll walk in with me after the fist years are sorted then you will be sorted as well." I nodded not trusting my voice. To tell the truth I was very nervous. The first years were called in and I could hear some of the sorting. Then I was called to some in, a special sorting for a new exchange student.

I steeled myself and walked in with Remus by my side. I looked at him as I made my way to the front of the hall, he smiled encouragingly. When I got to the front I sat down on the stool. The teacher put the hat on my head and it spoke just like Remus said it would.

'_ahhh I am not surprised to see your bravery much like your brother. Gryffindor would work, but your mind is very smart you know many spells from salems is it? ravenclaws not a bad choice for you. Your not a hufflepuff that's for sure, but you do have some qualities of slytherin. But I do think you will do much better in…'_

_**GRYFFINDOR! **_the hat shouted. I smiled and walked over to the cheering table of Gryffindors, I sat down next to Harry and Hermione while Dumbledore said a few words about the dementors. Then we dug in.

We talked for a while, and I got to know the twins a bit better. They were very nice - especially Fred. He was very sweet and had a nice crooked smile that was one of the only things different about the twins.

After the feast we walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione gave the password to the fat lady.

"come on, I'll show you our room." Hermione said walking up the stairs. I followed her up. It was a very nice room with four beds one of the two that didn't belong to either Hermione or I was occupied by a girl with poofy light brown hair.

"hi I'm lavender brown." she said holing out her hand.

"nice to meet you I'm Annie." I said shaking her hand.

"I heard your twins with Harry is that true?" she asked. I could tell in that instant that she was a gossiper.

"yup! Its true." I said.

"wow! That is so cool!" she said smiling. I smiled back and went to get my pjs on. After I came out of the bathroom I saw that lavender was talking to another girl, she had dark skin and dark hair in a tight plait sown her back.

"hello I'm parvati patil, its nice to meet you." she said also holding out her hand.

"you too" I said back shaking her hand.

I went and sat down on my bed pulling a book out of my bag and closing the curtain around me. I read for a good hour or so until I decided I needed some sleep.

I fell into a rather peaceful sleep dreaming about the book I was reading. In the morning though it was hard for me to get up like usual.

A/N

What did you think? The first part of this was important but after that it was mostly a filler chapter, sorry if you thought this chapter was boring. It will get better. Promise.

This is my 3rd chapter in 1 day. Yay! I really hope you like this and hope you keep reading I will do some more exiting chapters.

Please review I love to hear what you think and I would appreciate some constructive critism - no flames - it would help me be a better writer. I would also be happy if you could give me some suggestions as to what you would like to see in the story. I would love some cool ideas.

Thanks so much for reading

Twinesstar.


End file.
